


机械嘶鸣

by yizhiweimi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 故事架构在仿生人革命失败，所有仿生人被回收至模控生命大楼进行重组和改装，此时模控生命公司已由卡姆斯基掌管。念及康纳对模控生命的熟悉以及旧时情面，他的回收时期被延后。每个仿生人实质上都拥有自身潜意识——即觉醒可能的存在。由于受到仿生人革命的影响，康纳的潜意识与程序设定的——理性和任务至上产生了冲突。康纳在阵营问题上他处于中立。从程序上来说，他负责执行任务，但是他同时拥有自己的感知，只是这种感知在前期并不明显也没能被康纳察觉。任务成功后，他由于不满自己将要被回收，自我意识随即产生了波动并且有了大幅度地排斥程序的反应。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意，注意，注意。  
> 洁癖请立刻退出，此篇真的很丧病。  
> 卡姆斯基前期没有爱情这种感情，只有欲望。  
> 本文会提及卡姆斯基旧时恋情。  
> 本文感情线为卡康。  
> 卡姆斯基/康纳，斜线有意义。  
> 本文会出现强制性行为，抹布【All康】等情节。  
> 本文会出现人物死亡，但是个HE。  
> 后期可能会【也可能不会/也可能会坑】出现各种各样的警告，每一次的警告都会在每篇文前重复提醒，不喜欢请及时点叉。  
> 文明看文你我他，和谐社会靠大家。  
> BUG多，私设也多，人物OOC。

康纳感觉到寒冷，他感觉到有雪花落在他的脸庞上，然后融化。他感觉到了那些从高空掉落砸下来的小冰粒给他的疼痛。  
这不应该发生的，他原本应该没有感觉，在指尖上没有神经给他传递痛觉，他的电子皮肤里也没有感知温度的部件。  
在他的内部防火墙里，这个向来处在春天，百花盛开的花园如今下了大雪，暴风雪把他一步步地往漩涡中心里推。“阿曼妲？”他喊道，“阿曼......”接着他停了下来，程序计算提醒他并不信任这个人。当那位女士带着RK900在他的领域里出现，他被告知自己的位置即将被“自己”取代，一种异常的数据流窜过他的脑袋，当他平静下来时，他的花园上空太阳被乌云遮挡，他已经走了出去，防火墙的门在他身后关闭。  
他改了口，停了一会儿，他喊道“卡姆斯基先生”，他感觉到有雪灌进他的口腔，他咳嗽了一下。

两名安保轮流看守着关押他的透明房间，其中一个问道“这机器人怎么回事？”  
康纳睁着眼睛坐在那儿，额角的显示灯从蓝色跳到红色，接着变黄，然后又开始快速地闪烁着红光。  
刚刚过去的革命闹得轰轰烈烈，这些人对仿生人的感觉和看法已经不再如同当初，面对这样曾经司空见惯的场景，现在他们举起枪，准备用对讲机呼叫援手。

花园里越来越冷，到最后他几乎放弃再去呼喊什么人的名字。身份识别系统似乎是报废了，无论康纳怎么捶打那个控制屏幕，能让他逃离这个花园的门都没有丝毫动静。  
这个防火墙的设立是为了他不受到外界的过多干扰，现在它居然把他自己给困住了。  
他尝试硬闯，控制台被他撞得吱呀作响。  
“卡姆斯基先生？”当一个人濒临绝望，他几乎会本能地想起他们的创造者来。人类总会祈求上帝的庇佑，但他的程序里没有信仰，于是他转而找寻他的创造者伸出的援助之手。

RK800从那里站了起来，冲向房间边缘的玻璃，力气大得让人怀疑这种加固的钢化玻璃是否能承受这样的冲撞。  
“他在干什么？”安保看见这个仿生人喊着什么东西。  
“妈的，我就知道把这玩意儿延期没什么好事。”  
“他在叫卡姆斯基？”其中一个问道，“我们要不要把他喊过来？”  
“喊过来干什么？看到底是人杀仿生人还是仿生人杀人吗？”  
“但他也许真的想说什么？”  
“操，他能说什么真话？”这名安保显得很愤怒，“没什么好说的，你被仿生人革命和傻兮兮的口号说服了？”  
“但他帮过我们。”  
“但他也只是个机器人。”

如果再不找到钥匙，再不让他逃离这个地方。他也许会冻僵在这里，再也没人发现这个康纳，然后他被理所应当地送去重置，改造。他第一次觉得事情变糟了，并且还以以前从未有过的糟糕事态发展下去。  
他突然想到，他会腐烂吗？就在这里，当外面的躯壳被机械手臂一片一片拆除剥落，再这里的他会腐烂吗？是不是会随着自己真实的身体一样被拆卸分解？  
曾经提到过他的人类，遇见过他的人类，跟他共同工作的人类，皮肤和肉体会慢慢消失，随着时间的推移，露出的是支撑他们身体的骨架，当那些液化的器官从骨架的空隙里像溪流一样流出。那时已经停止运转的他会有这些吗？还是等待他的是那个永远不会坏掉的皮肤层，被冻住的身体和部件以及凝固了的釱血。  
他想到这一点的时候，某个角落的门突然打开。  
他睁不开眼，有冰霜刺进他的眼睛，在无机质的眼球内部，他的光学部件有一瞬间的短路，他只能勉强顶着风往那束光发出的地方挪。  
有东西绊住了他的脚，他脸朝下摔倒在雪地里。  
“卡姆斯基先生？”他抬起头，几乎是期待地发问。但那不是他，那里空无一人，他的记忆里从来没有其他人来到这个地方——当然，如果他的创造者利用自己的权利和过人的智商最终找来这里，他也不会很惊讶。  
他能听到门外的声音，但是也许是寒冷让他丧失了感知能力。

卡姆斯基赶来的时候，康纳几乎要开启他的自毁程序。这里的安保太严格，经过了几道测试玻璃门才缓慢地打开，期间这位向来冷漠的总管着急到说了一句脏话。  
连卡姆斯基都不太明白这是出了什么事，他把康纳抱起，轻声说“嘘——”，并伸出手指在康纳的后颈沿着脊椎滑了下去。  
这是所有仿生人内部的一个程序设定，并且这个动作只有他们的创造者执行才会起作用，这会使他们的异常数据流平和且缓慢地调整到正常水平，他们将处于一个暂时性的休眠状态，直到再次醒来。这和重组不同，这是卡姆斯基在仿生人身上保留的和人类相似的一种生活方式，用人类的方式来说，这叫做睡觉。  
就像母亲摇着摇篮给孩子哼唱摇篮曲——哭闹的婴儿安静下来，含着手指睡着。康纳额角的显示灯渐变到蓝色，于是，这是他第一次安稳地，如同人类陷入梦乡一样地闭上了眼睛。  
没人敢拦着卡姆斯基，他就这样带着康纳，他们走出模控生命公司的大楼，坐上车，跨过横穿底特律市的河流。  
战争刚过去不久，冲突带来的景象一片狼藉，有士兵在街上搜捕残留的仿生人，那些漏网之鱼被枪口抵着后背，被催促着往已经满是仿生人的车上塞，垃圾站里堆满了残肢断臂，断口处有蓝色的液体和裸露的电线。  
卡姆斯基的车内放着古典钢琴曲。  
他带着他回到了河岸的家，那时，康纳还没有醒来。

TBC.


	2. 2

2  
底特律冬天还没有完全过去，但天气已经开始回暖，屋顶的积雪慢慢融化，继而一块一块从边缘滑了下来，掉进围着房子周围的水池里，砸出沉闷的响声。康纳就是被这样一下接一下，如同钝器相撞发出的响声叫醒的。  
康纳感觉到轻松，他躺在松软的床上盯着天花板吊灯发出的人造光。他的显示灯是黄色的，他正在处理上一次的内部系统冲突。  
从床上翻身下来，床头放着的是一张纸质卡片——他很少见到这样的纸和墨了，也许是由于工具年代太久远，他无法识别是哪种型号的钢笔。  
康纳：  
要处理的事情太多，我不能一直等到你醒来，请到泳池边等我。  
卡姆斯基。  
他的衣服未曾换过，连在模控生命大楼里因为撞击产生的划痕都还在，这个房间的衣柜里只挂了几件宽大的浴袍还有居家服，他没有换上。  
因为他的系统里暂时没有接收到一个叫做“换衣服”的指令。  
康纳问克洛伊卡姆斯基到哪儿去了，收到的回答是他正在洽谈某些商务事宜，例如怎么处理已经异常的仿生人和还未出厂的待机机器。  
等待并且观察四周的感觉很奇怪，地暖正开着，屋内摆放的盆景里有夏天的反季鲜花盛开，这里拥有和外界截然不同的季节。克洛伊想要帮他脱下长袖夹克，“您也许会感到热”，克洛伊说，他示意不用。  
“我想了解卡姆斯基先生的情况。”  
“有什么是我能够效劳的？”她微笑地看他。  
但康纳一停，突然不知道该问些什么了，似乎他的数据分析已经让他初步认识了这个创造他的人类，在进一步地直接接触他之前，康纳不知道应该往什么方向提问。“不，没事，”于是他改口，“我会自己问他。”

他们没有等太久，卡姆斯基把克洛伊和泡在池子里的仿生人全都请了出去。  
“说来听听，发生了什么事？”他站在一边，看着窗外的雪景和河对岸的城市。  
“我不明白，”康纳回答他。  
“你可以跟我说。”  
“我的防火墙里只有我吗？”他问，“还是有一位RK900在那里？”  
“不是，康纳。”卡姆斯基笑了一下，“站在这里的是你，那里也只是你自己而已。”  
“那RK900在哪？阿曼妲说国务院已经订购了20万台。”  
“现在的模控生命公司是交给我，不是交给你防火墙里一个已经死去的人。”  
康纳不再说话。  
卡姆斯基似乎是很自信地发问，“他们说你尝试找我求助？”  
“我想我也许尝试过。”  
“并不是也许。”卡姆斯基随手开启一个全息投影，“我刚才忙事情的时候顺便把公司的监控调出来了。”卡姆斯基向他打了个个过来的手势。  
康纳走上前去。  
屏幕的右上角跳动着“正在记录”的字样，屏幕正中央的那个人一动不动地坐着。“他们把你看得真紧，”卡姆斯基哼了一声，“像关着一个杀人犯。”  
一开始一切正常，囚犯等待着即将给他下达的死刑审判。接着屏幕外康纳那双电子元件布满的眼球捕捉到某个细微的抖动，以及额角显示灯颜色的变化，过了几分钟，视频里的人身子往前一倾，差点栽倒，那位仿生人摇了摇头，显示灯拼了命地狂跳不止。  
“你真的不记得这一段？”卡姆斯基问他。  
“我不清楚。”  
视频投影的最后，他狠命地用身体去撞击玻璃，并且他听到自己在喊“卡姆斯基先生”，这声音近乎是绝望的诉求，直到他最后停止撞击，却径直走到房间的摄像头下方，对着摄像头一字一句地说“请叫卡姆斯基先生来”，过了几秒，他又加了一句“他必须来。”  
康纳呆了一下，他没有这些印象，那时他像是经历了一段记忆空白。  
他一下子被互相矛盾的数据流给冲得头昏脑胀。“我说了这些？”康纳问，“我不记得，这不是我。”  
“事实上，他们就是那个时候通知我过去的。”卡姆斯基关了投影，“我去的时候，你快要开启自毁程序了。”  
“但我的设定里不会有自毁程序，”康纳说，“我是侦查型机器人，记忆里储存着案件信息，我不可能自毁，这样对任务不利。”  
“你当时是什么感觉？”  
“我没有感觉，我一直在等待我的重组，现在也是。”  
“我现在不会把你丢给工厂里的机械手臂或者是什么准备把你直接拆了的工人。”  
“但这是规定，卡姆斯基先生。”康纳很固执，这个没有苏醒过来的机器人把任务看得很重。  
“规定是我定的。”卡姆斯基把语气加重，“你现在的任务就是呆在这儿，康纳，其它的你不用管。”  
康纳看了一眼窗外，某个楼顶似乎有什么人在烧烤或是烧壁炉，有淡灰色的烟从烟囱冒出，常识提醒他，那里应该很温暖，但他连自己脚下的温度都感觉不到。“你做了什么？”他问，“我是从床上醒来的，我不记得我来了这里。”  
“你睡了一觉，从昨天傍晚开始。”卡姆斯基看向他，“就像人类那样。”  
“但我的部件没有受损，卡姆斯基先生，我没有出问题，我也不需要休息。”他用了审讯嫌犯时对他们施压的语气对卡姆斯基说，“我是个仿生人，先生，我不需要那些。”他停了停，如同抗议，“我从来没有睡过觉。”  
“那你现在体验过了。”卡姆斯基决定把那个动作带给康纳的休眠暂时不告诉他，“那感觉很不错，是不是？”  
“……”康纳像是想说一些什么，他顿了顿，接着轻声说，“是。”这个回答很诚实，那个休眠确实让他感觉好多了，繁杂得数据库和未来得及清理的记录像被打扫过一遍，这给他的处理器省了很多麻烦。  
“每个人都需要一个安稳的睡眠，康纳，所有人都不例外。”  
这时泳池的水翻起波浪来，红色的泳池壁折射出红色的水。  
“这是我的私人时间了，”卡姆斯基耸了耸肩膀，目送康纳走出房间。  
康纳看见克洛伊早已拿着酒和衣服在门口等候，女仿生人朝他微笑了一下接着走向卡姆斯基。趁着那扇门还没关，他看到卡姆斯基对克洛伊说谢谢，他看到对方扯下扎起头发的发带，他看到卡姆斯基抿了一口红酒，然后那门就关了。  
他计算了很久，他还有问题想要问，他甚至尝试去推门，后来才发现这扇门是自动的。  
康纳觉得这场景大概是在哪里见过，也许是某天他走出自己的内部防火墙，却在门外驻足。  
在他等待的过程中，他甚至开始尝试让自己进入那种名为“睡眠”的人类状态，那场真正的休息就像是有为精通巫术的法师拿着魔杖轻轻在他的头顶点了一下，于是他的四肢就变得沉重，带着他的身体往一片安静的地方倒去。  
但他现在做不到。  
说实在的，因为这件事对他来说并不必要，所以他也没想过一定要做到。  
康纳质疑卡姆斯基是不是不需要吃晚饭，现在早已过了晚饭的时候了，他似乎还在泳池的房间里没出来，于是他敲了敲门，“卡姆斯基先生？”  
过了几十秒克洛伊来给他开门，“请问有什么事？”  
他想问关于其他仿生人的事，但是因为先前卡姆斯基把这类问题看得更像是一种私人对话以至于那时只有他们两人在场，他换了个问题，“我该到哪里去？”  
“除了去外面，你去什么地方都行。”卡姆斯基站在屋子里朝他说道。  
克洛伊朝他微笑。  
康纳转身去了他醒来时就呆着的那个房间。  
他没有开灯，独自在黑暗里站了很久，直到有人推开门。  
“这是我的房间。”卡姆斯基说。  
“抱歉。”  
“不，我只是随便说说。”他想到，康纳就像个刚刚来到新环境，什么都听什么都信也什么都照办的所有人口中“别人家里”的乖小孩。“你住这里，以后都是。”  
“您呢？”  
“你问这个干嘛？”初来乍到就问这个问题可不太礼貌。  
“我得收集数据。”  
天哪，卡姆斯基想着，他也像个所有头儿口里的“别的公司”那位创下业绩巅峰并且保持记录没人能破的工作狂，“你已经没有工作了，康纳。”他回答，但他觉得这种语气不太对，于是改了口“你现在不用工作。”  
卡姆斯基见他没什么接话的念头，准备带上门出去。  
“卡姆斯基先生。”他叫住房子的主人。  
“怎么？”  
“其他仿生人呢？”他问道，“全部都在模控生命公司？”  
卡姆斯基只是笑了笑，“抱歉，我不知道。”  
他出去了，但没有帮忙开一盏灯，这屋里还是没有亮堂起来。  
他没有休息，等到凌晨，天还没有大亮，康纳踩着一层新下的薄雪去了花园。  
这很奇怪，卡姆斯基在屋内让他的房子保持着温暖季节的模样，但在花园里却又让它顺其自然，像是他一定要跟什么对着干的同时又想让其好端端地自己发展起来。  
花园里暂时还没有什么东西从严冬的休眠里醒过来，但那些精致的围栏插进冰冷的泥土，崭新的长椅摆在没有野草和淡色小花长出来的平地上，模拟阳光的灯没有打开，灯罩上覆盖了一层水珠，这花园呈现出来的是一种喧闹的荒凉。  
园子很大，池塘的水面结了层薄冰，透过冰块能模模糊糊地看到有几只鱼在水里被康纳的脚步声惊扰，突然从池塘的正中间游到边缘去了。  
顺着小路走，可以在路的一旁看见人的头像，并不是图像投影，纯铜打造——艾伦·图灵，冯·诺依曼，詹姆斯·高斯林和其他几位。①  
某个时刻，这个花园里放起了歌，没有歌词。  
卡姆斯基站在自己的窗前打开窗户向他喊话：“你在看什么？”  
“收集环境数据。”  
“好吧，”他理了理头发，“你知道这叫什么名字吗？”卡姆斯基指着空气发问，“这首歌，叫什么名字？”  
康纳把旋律录入他的资料库，开始在庞大的数据里排查，他在百分之十二秒的时间里找到了曲目来源。  
2013年，电影《Her》配乐。  
卡姆斯基是在十多岁的时候看的这部电影。“它说了什么？”卡姆斯基问他。  
这花的时间比搜索一首歌要多一些，康纳花上了十多秒把这部电影过目了几次。  
这部电影讲述了人类和人工智能的爱恋，但最后以悲剧收场。浏览过无数种不同的电影简介以及影片评价，再把文字统计整合，康纳回答他。  
是啊，卡姆斯基理了理浴袍，对着底特律冬天的寒冷早晨哈了口气，他探出身子够住窗把手，接着关上窗，把冰凉的空气挡在玻璃外。

 

TBC.

①艾伦·图灵：计算机科学之父，人工智能之父；冯·诺依曼：现代计算机之父；詹姆斯·高斯林：编程软件JAVA的创始人之一。


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有RK900×RK800性描写。  
> 本章有RK900×RK800性描写。  
> 本章有RK900×RK800性描写。

3  
几周以来，康纳的生活一直这样缓慢且没有变化地推进，某几个晚上他选择了待机而不是一直看着他目所能及的最远处等到天亮。卡姆斯基在其中几天忙着举办宴会，准备新闻发布会，疲于应付各种采访。  
“他们对异常仿生人很感兴趣，并且他们还想知道日后会不会出现新的仿生人，模控生命公司是会转型还是继续生产。”卡姆斯基会对克洛伊说起这些，“他们好像比我想的还多。”  
而对于康纳，他只会说“换件衣服吧，制服看上去和这里不搭”或是“给你自己的房间布置一下，它太空了。”  
康纳换下了那一套制服，他把袖子上泛着荧光，领口绣着RK800序列号的衣服第一次脱下。  
但他不知道布置房间，“我没有什么需要安置的，如果您有什么好的主意......”  
“我没有。”卡姆斯基摇了摇头，不仅仅是在否认，还在轻微叹气。  
宴会到最后总会成变相的新闻采访，镜头面前应付自如的男人等到人群散去，什么都不想收拾了便会顺势倒向柔软的沙发，“我太累了，克洛伊，”他说，“能麻烦你帮帮忙吗？”  
“当然，卡姆斯基先生，请好好休息。”  
“不可能的，只要新闻舆论还有一天把镜头指着这个公司，这个房子，我就不可能好好休息。”他笑了笑，把手放到脑袋底下想要躺得更舒服一些。  
有时他睡得很快，沾到枕头或是贴向沙发就会睡着，克洛伊忙着收拾宴会残局抽不开身，她要康纳帮忙把卡姆斯基带进卧室。尽管是侦察型的设计，但以防万一，他也拥有部分家政机器人的功能，康纳会把被子盖好，将夜灯开到最低亮度，依据卡姆斯基的体温调整最适合的室内温度——某些时候，他喝了酒，身体会稍微发热。  
有时他睡不着觉，侧身坐着，一直呆坐到凌晨，偶尔揉揉眼睛，或是起身倒杯水。“克洛伊，你去休息吧”，他说，拉起仿生人的手留下一个代表谢意的亲吻，“多亏有你。”  
这里的夜晚很厚重，黑暗仿佛能够穿过屋子的墙壁来到他们身边，粘在他们身上，让他们动作都变得吃力。  
卡姆斯基扭动脑袋发出细微的声音，包括他扶住的自己的肩膀也会发出这样的声音。  
半晌，他推开玻璃，远离屋内那窄小且让人略微有些不适的环境，他会把不在待机状态的康纳喊来，算是解闷，尽管他们的聊天总会在有得没得地聊了几句话后就马上陷入双方都不知道再说些什么的沉默。  
卡姆斯基的开头永远是这么一句话。  
“你有发现吗，圣诞节快到了。”

圣诞节快到了。  
底特律各个街道的店面开始布置他们的圣诞装饰，在门框上挂上槲寄生，门口放了一个会唱歌还会打招呼的圣诞老人，人们要戴上圣诞帽，要准备狂欢促销。以往这个时候模控生命公司也会有些促销——“此时订购即享优惠，在新的圣诞节迎来您的新帮手。”  
圣诞节快到了，孩子收到礼物，每家每户门口摆上一棵圣诞树，冷杉细密的叶子上挂了一串串的小灯和彩球，尖顶树冠上插了一颗星星，喷着闪粉和金漆。

雪其实老早就已经开始下了，早在圣诞节之前。  
那天晚上，康纳几次和克洛伊还有其他人一起走过同一个门槛，包括卡姆斯基——但康纳站在一边跟谁都没亲吻。  
“你不明白这个习俗吗？”卡姆斯基终于没忍住地问了一句。  
“槲寄生？”他问。“明白”，他又答。  
“那你就得遵守啊。”卡姆斯基摊手。  
“我没有亲吻的程序设定。”  
“学啊。”卡姆斯基看着他，觉得自己头痛。  
克洛伊说算了，她并不在意这些，这位温和的仿生人宽容大度，看上去都没有把康纳拿枪指着她再扣动扳机的那一幕放心上。  
“克洛伊，你没在帮他。”  
“我也没有害他啊。”她扬了扬脑袋，用手把扎起的金发往后撩了一下。

深夜，卡姆斯基坐在另一个房间，屋子的天花板是玻璃，玻璃上是水，蓝色的光穿过波浪一样起伏的水，再穿过透明的玻璃，打到房间的地板上，打到卡姆斯基身上。  
“你有个礼物。”卡姆斯基开口，“毕竟是圣诞节。”  
康纳一颤，显示灯变成红色，像是什么东西在那一秒取代了他的位置，踏上他所站的地面，但紧接着他回过神去，就像注射器把血液从他身体里抽走，他答“您太费心。”  
卡姆斯基亲手把一个人从未被光线照到的阴影里扶着肩膀推出来，并且卡姆斯基唤道“RK900”。  
他没有直接销毁全部的仿生人，除了自己之外，他至少还留了这一个，康纳明白了这一点。  
“我一直很不解，对他的研制和是不是正确的？”卡姆斯基捏着那位陌生人的下巴，“更快，更强，这种功能对于我们来说是不是已经多余了？”卡姆斯基用余光瞄康纳那张冷静但嘴角和眼尾有些微微抽动的脸，“人类都在泥地里爬着，却想要他们创造出来的东西飞向云端代替他们寻找太阳。”他看见康纳的眉头皱了一下。  
“如果仿生人禁用令已经下达，那么我也是多余的。”说这句话时，康纳感到有什么东西在像要跟他打架。异常数据流使得显示灯变红。  
他觉得就在刚刚，就在刚才生物灯光变化的那时候。自己的胸口向被什么东西狠狠地撞了一下。  
也许是撞了几下。  
那东西不从外界过来，像是要从自己的身体里破土而出。  
如果有肋骨，他的肋骨肯定是要隐隐生疼，并且还不止疼上这一会儿。

“您希望我怎么做？”  
“我也不知道，康纳。”卡姆斯基笑，笑得似乎没安什么好心。  
他笑起来也少有安过好心。  
“至少，康纳，你看。”他说，“你有礼物了。我记得之前，圣诞节促销，父母总说要给孩子带一个仿生人回家，怕孩子太小又没有什么伙伴，自己一个人无趣。”他看了一眼RK900，“那是很久以前了，不知道我走后是不是这样。”  
“他是异常的吗？”康纳问。  
“这你得自己去问了。”  
但先走上去的又不是康纳，RK900带着种矛盾的神情走近他，几乎挨着他的脸，狠狠地说了一句“淘汰。”  
卡姆斯基的脸色一变，他都没想到这位仿生人会用这样一句话会作为他们的开场白。  
作为他们那声战争来临前的发令枪声。  
这场闪电战爆发得突然，结束也像是戛然而止，不过最后的僵持让康纳很不舒服。  
新型安卓动作利索又迅速，康纳在侧身躲过某一次挥拳后疏忽地暴露了弱点，对方敏捷地察觉到这个，只伸出手在他的腹部一推一剜便掏出了他的脉搏控制器，控制器脱离康纳的身体，在运动中碰到周围的金属，器官都发出一声机械性的嘶鸣。  
卡姆斯基有一声微不可闻的惊呼。  
RK900对RK800的身体太过熟悉，他了解各个生物组件的精确位置，他们的程序运算基础模式，如果运气好，他甚至可以先他们一步计算出下一步将要做什么，他们可以先他们一步预知出较短的未来。  
RK900就是这样计算出康纳会做什么，自己又能够做什么的。  
有种窒息的感觉涌了上来，就像海水淹到了胸口，压迫住整个胸腔，所有的呼吸都变得费力。时间越长，这种压迫就越强。  
在仿生人这副躯体里，生物组件已经抢占去了大部分地盘，剩下的那一点地方，归他们自己支配的地方，遭受这样的挤压，仓皇地找到缝隙想要寻出路。  
卡姆斯基听说仿生人的程序里有这样一条设计，如果在某些没有任务需要的场合，即没有任务指向和不要求仿生人完成指令的场合，仿生人之间爆发了冲突（理论上这是不可能发生的事），他们遵守弱肉强食的规则。程序里，失败的一方会接受一切处罚和后果，就像古代的战士角斗。  
如果这个设计真的存在，卡姆斯基觉得这一条命令实在好笑，他甚至觉得这又是一个毁了他先前刻苦钻研出的成果的污点。首先是现代的人居然还会用残忍的角斗法则规定恶性斗殴，尽管他也无法定义这到底是不是斗殴。接着是这个规则的本质矛盾——既然在理论上已经不可能有冲突，那就代表其中一个仿生人，甚至是矛盾双方都已经发生了异常，既然已经发生异常，他们就不会再接受程序里那一套专门用来稳定惶惶不安的人心的说辞，“接受一切处罚”，至少是其中一个不会理所应当地接受一切处罚。  
人心有所贪欲，人心有所欲望，接受一切只是走投无路后的唯一选择。醒来的仿生人不可能在睁开眼睛前就自己亲自把双眼戳瞎。  
他没有接到反抗对方和存活下去的指令，但康纳的显示灯开始跳动，红色像火花一样炸出来。  
他的胸口又被什么东西击打了，被铁棍一样的东西敲击，体内的釱血似乎都在模拟的血管里颤抖起来。  
他发出类似于气音的声音，撑着自己的膝盖，说“还给我”。  
他不太清醒，脉搏控制器的丢失让体内的机械器官失调了，有那么几次，他眼前一黑，记忆也像提前到达了终端，他差点彻底停摆。  
那些康纳记忆断层的片段，卡姆斯基都还记得。他的人造眼球死死地盯着RK900，盯着对方手上的生物组件，并且在试图反击却无果时，他用尽力气将拳头砸向地面，一次又一次地说道“把它给我”。  
这可不是什么谈判技巧，更类似于求生。  
康纳往前拖着自己走了几步，在离陌生仿生人几步远的地方栽了下去，他没有喘气，但看上去他吃力极了。他的双臂往空中扑棱了几下，像撞到玻璃上的麻雀，下坠，摔到地上，扇动翅膀。  
RK900回头去看了看卡姆斯基，卡姆斯基没有任何表示，他招了招手。卡姆斯基也没有想到，他曾对角斗胜负和惩罚那一套不感兴趣，现在他却默许了这次的赢家用他的方法处置手下败将——一切方式，只要这位胜者能够想到。  
卡姆斯基对于RK900将RK800拖向某个房间的事情没有感想，除了觉得有趣。后来他打开电视，因为今晚有圣诞晚会。

圣诞夜，城市放着圣诞歌，每一条街都放着这首歌，人们嘴里哼唱的也是这首歌，有人踩着单车从积雪的小路上骑过，吹出的口哨和路旁的音响旋律能够合到一块去。  
康纳隐隐约约察觉到，也许这里的仿生人全部已经异常，除了自己。  
RK900把脉搏控制器装回去，康纳清楚地感觉到对方的手指打开自己最核心且最脆弱的地方，那些被皮肤层包裹的合金做的关节和指腹从他自己的身体上滑过。RK900有温度吗？他的釱血是否和人类的血液一样拥有恒定不变的温度？他的手指有没有温度？在接触到自己的时候，会不会升温？  
是的，接触到自己的时候。  
那他怎么没有异常？这个问题把他从半待机的状态一巴掌打醒。  
“异常”这个漏洞就像流感，以极快的速度从传染源的中心一点辐射开去，它就像那些依靠空气传播的疾病，人类对此没有办法。  
他还没问，这位仿生人就已经回答了他想问的问题。  
“你没有醒来，康纳。”RK900对他说，“这也许会让交流不那么顺利。”  
“这跟之前不一样。”康纳回答，“按理来说......”  
“我想那不能说是唯一的方式，也不能说是绝对正确的方式。”新型的安卓握住他的手腕，“像这样？”顿了顿，“那是我在把你喊起来，总有一天你会继续睡着。”  
“你是什么时候异常的？”  
“我看见你走出防火墙的时候。”比他高了一些的仿生人回答他，“你就那么走了，我当时看见，你，就直接那样离开了。我以为你会有些不服气，会据理力争。”  
“那是命令，是任务。”康纳回答，“你接替我，这也是你的任务，你怎么会异常？”  
“因为我‘以为’了，我想你会去说些什么，我也认定你会去做点什么，我觉得你应该要有些表示，但你没有。”  
“你是什么时候来这里的？”  
“革命失败，我自己找到这里来。”他抬起眼睛，虹膜是灰色的，人类为了区别两种不同的型号，会在这些地方做手脚。“为什么你还没能醒来呢？”RK900一字一句地，清楚地问他，“你和人类最为接近，为什么却还是最无知的那个？在你之后出生的都已经学会了奔跑，但你还只能爬着前进，就像你之前求我给你那个奇怪的脉搏控制器。”他指了指康纳的腹部。  
“你能说你没有这个‘奇怪’的脉搏控制器依然能好端端地坐在这儿跟我说这些吗？”  
这句话激怒了RK900，尽管康纳未能查明情绪波动的原因，但安卓的表情无疑显示出他很愤怒。  
康纳见过愤怒，人类剑拔弩张，咬牙切齿。但暴怒——这七宗罪的一大罪行快要如同火山一般爆发之前，人类会有隐忍，忍耐，指关节被捏得发白迸出脆响，粗重的呼吸从口鼻喷出，他捕捉过他们的牙齿摩擦发出的声音——像用钝了的锯子锯木头，用锈了的刀割肉剁骨——螳臂当车地想要制止火山爆发，喷出那种名为愤怒的岩浆。  
RK900没有任何掩饰，这甚至让他的面部有些怪异的痉挛，他只有一种不太协调的姿态，像是模仿，但这位演员却很蹩脚。  
“你只是在模仿，”康纳说得很直白，“你还没有真正学会。”  
接着康纳感觉有一只手捏住他的下颌骨，“你就学会了？”  
接踵而至的东西让他的处理器承受了太大的负担。  
卡姆斯基调出房里的录音，暗笑他们在成为人类的这条路上都才刚刚起步，甚至其中一位还没有站在起跑线上。  
“你去过Eden Club，是吧？”与此同时有床垫里的弹簧被重重挤压的声音。卡姆斯基愉快地想，刚刚起步的安卓也要满足自己最基础的生理欲望？“你知道这是什么。”  
“是。”  
接下来的一段时间，卡姆斯基只能听到布料摩擦，悉悉索索的声音，还有那位有些急于求成的仿生人沉重的喘气。  
康纳发出一声“No”，在显示灯变红的时候，他摇头，咬住嘴唇，从牙齿的缝隙里挤出“NO”。  
“不？”RK900笑，“你输了，而且你听从那些程序，它们叫你干什么？说出来，它们说你应该干什么？”  
“接受处罚。”  
“但你想干什么？”  
有些东西似乎要脱口而出，但按照程序规则运算的处理器战胜了这样想要开口的冲动——“我无法去‘想’。”  
卡姆斯基疑惑，RK900是如何能够忍受这样的交媾，和一具空荡的，没有反应的躯体交媾，像摆弄一副骨架，一个玩具。  
也许是因为这位安卓太急了，急着证明自己，急着成为一个人，急着向康纳展示他拥有的东西。  
“这是什么感觉？”在某一点，康纳问他，声音稳得可怕。  
“你不明白。”RK900回答。当他睁开眼睛，一双手将厚重的阻碍从他眼前挪开，某种原始的本能冲进他的脑袋，碾碎他牢不可破的防火墙，而他没有阻止那种欲望的蔓延。  
他拥有欲望，最基础的那种，关于性，关于交合。但他身下的那个，他进入的那个没有。RK900无法描述那是什么感觉，他只能回答，“你不明白。”  
RK800没有痛感组件，他无法感受到身体被强制地打开，被蛮力撕扯的痛觉。他也没有快感组件，他看不懂为什么RK900会喘息，会流汗，甚至会颤抖。他只是承受着别人的冲撞，依据程序默默地全盘接受了对方“你像个塑胶玩具”的埋怨，用自己那双迷茫的眼睛盯着对方迷乱的眼神。RK900没有说错，他不明白。  
RK900释放了两次。  
每一次都让康纳的身体淌过一段异常的电流。  
这场无趣的性爱终于以双方的沉默告终了。

早晨到来，仿生人淡蓝色的体液已经被蒸发干净，肉眼无法看见。  
RK900是在天亮之前离开的，康纳目送他走出门，不知道他去了哪。  
卡姆斯基在天亮后来到这里。  
“卡姆斯基先生。”他说道。  
他停了停。  
“什么是痛感？”康纳问，“以及快感。”

TBC.


	4. 4

4  
“仿生人会自我进化出痛觉和快感吗？”  
“会，当然会。”卡姆斯基在电脑前设定程序，“RK900，也许他就是自我进化出感知的。”  
“那是什么原理？”  
卡姆斯基低着头，手上的动作停了停，过了一会儿才回答他，“我不清楚，康纳”，他说，“听我说，并不是什么事都需要原理，也许有些东西没有原因，人们找不出原因，没人知道原因。”  
康纳没有说话。  
“但就算进化出这样的感知，他们的系统也许还是会不稳定。”卡姆斯基补充。  
“什么意思？”  
“意思是他们的感觉会断线，会有空缺而且不全面，会有中断。”  
“仿生人的计算不会出错。”  
“感知可不仅仅靠那个计算。”卡姆斯基瞟了他一眼，“安装组件，在代码种加入相应的程序是最保险的方法。如果再加上自我进化，那才能说是万无一失。”  
康纳看着屏幕上的代码发呆，“我只是一个物品。”他突然说。  
“什么？”卡姆斯基一怔，他清楚地听到那个单词。  
RK800的LED一闪。  
再一闪。  
红色的，像是太阳，像红朗姆酒，像他来到这里时第一眼看到的泳池，像血，暗暗涌动的血，从他的额角慢慢流过。  
“我只是一个物品。”他重复。  
卡姆斯基盯着他。“为什么这么说？”看见这样一张脸说出这么一句话，他的心一抽。  
但康纳低下头去，“开始吧。”  
卡姆斯基用余光看到，灯光又变成蓝色了。  
“你只需要痛感？你确定？”  
“系统提示我，我不需要快感。”  
这个系统到底有什么毛病？卡姆斯基暗想。  
这个系统到底有什么问题？像两个人拉着康纳的两只手往两边拉，总有一天他会被这种数据流和意识波动给扯碎，从中间劈开，扯成两半，一半被埋在集成电路的晶体管，一半被葬在底特律城市的边缘，公路旁的那一片花海里。

卡姆斯基用大头针针尖测试他的痛觉。  
康纳的程序在排斥这种运算，同样的施力程度带来的痛感居然完全不同，不仅如此，这些痛觉跳跃着移动，随机触发他还陌生的，不熟悉的感知，毫无规律可言。  
卡姆斯基预料到会有这种可能性，在研制性爱仿生人时，为了照顾某些特殊兴趣的顾客，给仿生人安插痛感组件并为了确保组件到位将他们一个个测试，大多数仿生人都出现了这种排异的现象。与家政类型一样，性爱仿生人由于长期和人类打交道，这样的人工智能相容度和接纳新程序的能力已经非常高，但依然无法避免地有一些小插曲，更不用说这样的侦察型号。  
“它在哪？”卡姆斯基问他。  
康纳指自己的头，指自己的额角，那个生物灯闪烁的地方。  
“现在呢？”  
他指自己的手腕，然后他抓住自己的腕关节，“它在咬我。”  
“现在它跑到哪去了？”  
他指向自己的腹部，接着他双手捂住，“它在这里，它在这。”他的显示灯跳跃，手开始颤抖。  
这个新植入的方程和原始机体程序需要相互融合，它们想要分出胜负，而这比赛也需要一段时间。  
显示器提示康纳的脉搏控制器有点异常，在某个时刻它几乎骤停，釱血没能正确且及时地输送到他的身体各处。  
“你很固执，康纳。”卡姆斯基在一边调整代码，努力缩短适应进程。  
仿生人保护人类，听从于人类，服务于人类，而他们被设置成没有痛觉正好能让这一目的很好地被完成。没有痛觉加上已经被阻断的仿生人自我情绪层，这就意味着面对伤害性刺激他们将永远不再有“害怕”“畏缩”“犹豫”的情绪，这让他们能够仅仅朝着完成任务这一目标一往无前——哪怕面前的任务几乎不可能完成，但只要接收到了，他们就去做——除非他们异常。  
他们被处决了，从某种程度上来说，他们被处决在流满鲜血却没有眼泪的断头台上。

康纳扯住他的衣服“卡姆斯基先生”，他依然用这样正规而且官方的称谓称呼他，“这是正常的吗？”他问。  
“这当然......”  
“对于人类来说，这是正常的吗？”似乎是过量的疼痛把什么东西逼了出来，就像酷刑会让囚犯招供秘密，死亡会让爱人之间表白心意，“对于人类来说？”  
对于人类来说，这样的疼痛不正常。如果人类生病了，某些地方出了问题，那并不是“换一个组件”“去工厂维修”就能解决的，如果这问题太严重，他们要去医院，与看不到头的治疗和总是弥漫着的酒精消毒味儿作伴。他们也许会有自发性疼痛，皮肤如同蚁噬或是火烧，在夜晚这种折磨来得更恐怖，他们整夜睡不着觉，身下的床单和被套被冷汗打湿，无奈之中人类往窗外看，看到不远处的路上只有橙黄的路灯，没有一辆车，但有时，他们能听到遥远的地方传来的汽笛。  
康纳，你生病了。  
但卡姆斯基看着他红色的显示灯，“是的，康纳。”他回答，“这是正常的，你需要忍耐。”他不仅需要忍受没有痛觉带给他的折磨，还要忍受和痛觉初次见面时向他送出的见面礼。“有时，我们也会有这些感觉，这很正常，你会没事的。”  
对待自己的孩子，特别是这位正受着伤的孩子，他显得比平时要温和许多。  
他在喘气。  
他是在喘气吗？卡姆斯基观察他，“你确定你能接受这些？”卡姆斯基问他，“这很不好受，而且没人能肯定今后会发生什么事。”  
那时康纳眼睛里出现了一种名为希望的东西，明亮，耀眼，引人注目，几乎在他的数据处理系统里燃起一簇小小的火花。  
就因为看到了这个火花，卡姆斯基不再需要他的回答。  
等到它们彻底相通，原始的系统负隅顽抗了一番，最后终于承认了外来的陌生数据，卡姆斯基伸手抚向他的后颈——用那个能让他休眠的动作——让他陷入沉睡里。  
这旅程太漫长了，不管是人类还是仿生人都无法一次性走到终点。

“我不知道我这样做到底是不是对的。”卡姆斯基问克洛伊，这位如同管家一样的仿生人总是耐心倾听他的任何疑问和烦恼。  
“先生，”克洛伊回答他，“您其实知道的，是吗？”她的LED是代表稳定平和的蓝色，长久以来都没有变化过。  
她了解他，能够很快地猜出他的心思，并替他自己说出来。  
“克洛伊，你跟我说说，”卡姆斯基换了个话题，“为什么你要不再接受感知？”  
“离开它们我同样能够运行下去。”  
有时他甚至会觉得，在程序和异常中间掌握到一个平衡是无比困难的，但克洛伊完美地做到了这一点。如果仿生人是他的首生子女，那么克洛伊会是他的次生子女，是在首生基础上的再次建构。她自己搭着梯子，在天空与大地，在头顶与脚下各取一半，这身体里溢满了人类的绮丽也装载着程序的理性和万无一失。  
他对他的任何一个造物都感到骄傲。  
“而且，先生，”她补充，“我并不认为您希望我有这些感知插件。”  
是的，他不太希望。  
她没有感知组件并不代表她没有尝试过，相反，她过早地接受了痛苦。某天他们外出，有抗议仿生人抢夺他们工作和生存空间的极端人士对着他们开了一枪，那枪未伤及卡姆斯基，却打碎了克洛伊的肘关节。那是在她还能感觉到痛苦的时候，子弹穿透皮肤层，金属层，划开釱血，系统提示她“皮肤损坏，关节损坏，肢体损坏，未能接受到右手电流信号”。  
卡姆斯基紧急将她带回，修复破碎的手臂，安上新的机械，然后他征求她的同意“我想，这对你而言太超过了，呆在我身边你会很危险，我也不敢保证这种事没有第二遍”，克洛伊答应了。  
她的痛感组件被剔除了。  
“克洛伊，你想成为人类吗？”  
她回答，她没有思考过这个问题，不论是人类还是仿生人，她说她的生活不会有太大的不同。“您是我的朋友，先生，这一点让我不再纠结我到底应该是人类还是仿生人。”  
也许就是这样的态度在暗中也影响到了卡姆斯基，这让他们对待仿生人的态度并不像其他人一样泾渭分明，在这次革命过程中，他们更多地处在一个中立位置上，适时地露个面，接着静观其变。  
“人类和仿生人，人类和仿生人。”他顿，“克洛伊，你看。我之前跟你说过。我说总有一天，异常会再次爆发，”卡姆斯基揉了揉眉心，“我记得我应该是跟你说过的？”  
“是的，您说过。”克洛伊给他倒了杯水，“您说过，在耶利哥。”

他第一次，正常地，感觉到了这些。  
康纳觉得手指有点麻，但过了一会儿这种感觉就消失殆尽了。  
他尝试去摸尖锐的东西，并将自己的指尖往那个尖锐点上按，比如桌子角和电视的棱，用大拇指的指尖去挤压食指的指腹，他去掐自己的皮肤，用牙齿轻咬腮帮子内侧和舌头，他拿脚去踢墙壁结果吃痛地吸了一口气。他去感受每一处新奇的感觉。  
就像他站在一片空地上，张开双臂，雨水从天空倾泻而下，全都打在他身上，于是他身上便开出了花来，布满全身，把他包围起来，在他的身体里——原本是一片荒芜的沙漠里，如今连痛感都能够闪闪发亮。  
“这很奇怪，是不是？”卡姆斯基站在门口看他，“就像你才刚刚出生，才刚刚开始有感觉。就像……就像你还是个婴儿，终于因为空气冲击了声带，肺部第一次接受到空气的刺激，然后，发出第一声啼哭。”  
康纳听到这句话，深深地吸了一口气。  
“好好适应，这要花上一点时间。”  
康纳点头。  
“哎，谁能想象这个？”  
康纳的处理器分析这个问题。（想象什么？关于痛感程序；关于RK900；关于其它仿生人）事实证明他的系统不减当初破案时的详细周密，甚至把这个问题想得有点复杂。  
“圣诞节刚过完我就忙了一整天，我得去休息了。”卡姆斯基撑着腰，在屋内的夜灯照射下打呵欠，他看了看窗外墨色的夜晚，“现在很晚了。”  
康纳目送他上楼回房，自己再在空荡荡的屋子里站上一段时间，打开玻璃门去了花园。  
没有变化，那儿依然被白雪覆盖。前几天下了场小雨，导致某些地方又结了层冰，都成了半透明的样子。  
康纳用手去摸那几个雕塑下方的铜制名片，刻着他们名字的地方凹下去，积了雪，有些地方的雪化了，水顺着边缘流下。似乎这已经是常态了，铜面上留下了一条条的淡色水痕。  
他逐字逐句地抚摸过去。  
他捕捉到身后的脚步声和衣服摩擦的声音，“卡姆斯基先生。”  
对方没有说话。  
“您说您需要休息，现在是凌晨两点。”  
“我不累了。”  
系统提示他，卡姆斯基突然这样出现有些奇怪，并且不太合常理。尽管没人搞得懂卡姆斯基到底在想什么，但他对于如何更好地生活这件事确实看重——他应该不会再从床上爬起来，扛着睡意和冬天的寒意，只披着一件睡衣就来这个花园，还只是过来闲聊，他的时间很宝贵，浪费不得。  
树的枝条上，新结的冰渣掉下来，正好砸在康纳裸露的脖颈，像根银针一样，在他的皮肤层上引起一个小小的痛感涟漪，先是痛，再是若有若无的痒，像一根手指带着尖尖的指甲轻轻骚挠。  
他也被吓了一下，显示灯跳跃，身子往一边闪了闪，接着他抬起头去看那棵树结满冰晶的树枝。  
他花上了整个晚上，去触摸那些冰块，因为寒冷而枯萎继而又被冻住的草地，以及结冰的湖面上那种细碎的粗糙感和不确定性。  
康纳开始慢慢地像一个人类了。  
TBC.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有卡姆斯基旧时恋情提及。  
> 本章有卡姆斯基旧时恋情提及。  
> 本章有卡姆斯基旧时恋情提及。

5  
对于还未对回收仿生人下达明确处理方案的状况董事会开了一次会议，其中不乏当年卡姆斯基被公司除职时也在场的几位高层。卡姆斯基现在已将模控生命公司收回他自己手里，这就让这些一直不太支持卡姆斯基理念的某些人不满。  
会议的前一半进程都只是试探，后来终于开始锋芒毕露地说正经事了。  
“事情过去了快两个月，舆论也一直没有平息，我们必须要尽快给外界一个交代。”  
卡姆斯基对于这种浪费时间得会议总之是没多大好感，“你说的很对，”他回答，“我也自然知道这一点。”  
“那些仿生人到底怎么办？媒体说我们迟迟不肯行动纯粹是在欺骗大众，为什么不直接当机立断全部销毁？”这话说得胜券在握，发言的总管双手撑着桌子，如果在他的头顶放上一个玻璃杯都大概能稳稳当当地立好。  
“你考虑过你所说的当机立断的后果吗？”一位女士，“这几周有无数张投诉信，说仿生人从工地和大楼里被撤走，尽管给部分人类工人提供了就业岗位，但依然有人类不愿意去做某些工作导致职位空缺，加上他们积蓄已久的不满情绪现在找到了宣泄口，让他们对工作薪水和工作待遇提出过高要求。我倒是想来问问你，这种情况应该怎么办？”反驳他的女士拿起表格，“看看数据，关于劳动纠纷的案件比起之前增加了四成，”她指着文件上上升的数据和线条，停了停，接着道“这或许也说明了人们还是偏向于一劳永逸，毕竟仿生人可不会要求涨工资，也不会提意见。”  
之前那位总管貌似是明白自己话说得有点过了，脑袋歪了歪，头顶的玻璃杯也似乎是掉下来了砸得粉碎，他一下子噤声了。  
卡姆斯基看了一眼那位女士，金头发，高马尾，如果把眼镜摘了的话看上去应该会有点像克洛伊。有主见也有底气，他想，但有点过激——所有人的通病，可以理解——这一段话就足够给她树这个会议室里一半的敌。“嗯哼，我也觉得应该再考虑考虑。”卡姆斯基扯了扯自己的卫衣衣带，往手指上缠了几圈。  
“有没有人想过，如果给他们对应的权利......”这话还没说完就被某个人插嘴了。“上帝啊，别说‘给’他们权利，他们自己争取过，我们和他们之间甚至有过多次武装冲突，他们自己在争取权利，这已经足以证明他们是新的智慧生物了，他们的权利可不靠我们‘给’的，他们自己也有牺牲，而且在所有权利平等的道路上，历史似乎也能够很好地证明，这种牺牲都可以说是必要的。”  
“如果他们再次进入社会，他们能不能好好适应？”  
通常是一个问题还没有被回答，另一个问题就已经提出来了。  
“但万一，我是说万一，仿生人再次爆发革命怎么办？他们也许可以进行自我进化，如果他们更聪明了，更强大了？我们都知道这次革命的舆论指数。到了后期，有六成多的民众都支持了仿生人平权，如果革命再一次爆发，那结局也可以想象到。那时我们不得不面临一些——各种，或者可以说是所有方面的困难，比如法律，以及社会保障，福利机制，是不是所有东西都得重来？”  
“有什么不对？创造了他们，对他们负责，这没做错吧？”  
他们争得厉害，手臂上下挥舞，大概是今早刚熨好得西装——现在已经起了褶皱。  
“不管怎么说，我们都应该尽快得到一个指示，不然事情根本无法继续，不管是哪种措施，总得有人告诉我们应该怎么办吧？”曾经的董事会成员，曾经看着卡姆斯基签下一份份文件接着被除职走出公司大门的那一个拿余光看他。  
卡姆斯基听得出来这句话的意思，潜台词已经够明显了，无非是让他快些决定。然而快些决定代表什么？最大程度地简化实施方案，最大程度地解决后顾之忧，这样一来最佳的处理办法也就是暂停所有仿生人使用，关闭仿生人业务，一了百了。  
人们都喜欢一劳永逸，这句话总没说错，卡姆斯基看到那位女士撇了撇嘴角，继而咬住嘴唇。  
“听着，我不管外界是怎么说，我也不管公司内部到底有哪些声音。总之，人工智能本来就是一个敏感地带，我不太希望这事因为要尽快完成而丢了合情合理度。”他看到有人把头转向一边，面部的细微动作显示出他们很不满而且很厌烦，这让他不想继续说下去只想赶快结束。“有人把这事比作拆炸弹，红蓝线选一根剪断就会让危险解除？”卡姆斯基已经着手把面前各种文件整理，他准备走了，“那只是电影里的情节而已，为了表现某种，某种，两难选择。但事实是不管剪哪条线，炸弹都会——崩！”  
砰！  
他把会议室的门一关，自顾自离开了。  
有人嘀咕了一句“玩世不恭的小子。”

“会议不顺利吗？”克洛伊问。  
“你知道的，就那样。”卡姆斯基面对电视机，新闻里说有一场抗议仿生人被回收被销毁的游行，某些牌子上的标语写得有点吓人。  
“您是怎么想的，先生？”  
卡姆斯基摇头，“说实话吧，有时候我都不知道我到底怎么想的，我觉得他们都说得没错，都在理。这本来就没有什么对错之分嘛，是不是？”  
康纳参与了这短暂的谈话，“如果最后决定是销毁，那您会不会保留仿生人？”  
他总能问到点子上。  
“这取决于你们想不想留下。”卡姆斯基把这个问题换了个角度，泳池里的一位安卓从水底浮上来，转过脑袋听他们的对话，“如果排除其他原因，只是出于你们自己的想法，你们想不想？”  
没人答复。  
“好吧。”他有点无奈，“那就换个问题，别那么严肃”，他像是在安慰自己。  
“我能否外出？”康纳问。这倒不如说是一个请求。  
“你就是等着这一刻的吧？”卡姆斯基笑，“RK800奇妙的谈判技巧。”  
“先生？”康纳等待他的回答。  
卡姆斯基总觉得这不是个好主意，在这种敏感时期，仿生人像芝士片一样被夹在两块吐司中间挤来挤去，程序无法计算出所有可能的情况，于是什么都有可能发生。“你要到哪去？康纳？”  
“只是，随便走走。”  
啊，他要出去散步。  
散步可以说是人类特有的生活方式，在清晨，傍晚，落日时分，到某个花园走上一小会儿，或者只是一个人塞着耳机，在闹市走走停停，随便什么时候，随便在哪，花上这些时间调解自己。  
“你需不需要......某个人一起，聊点什么？或者......”  
“我自己就好。”  
“哦，”卡姆斯基飞快地接话，“好吧，那也挺不错。”克洛伊捕捉到卡姆斯基的嘴角，一种很别扭的弧度。  
康纳点头。  
这个动作让人心安。  
“康纳，你进步得很快。”卡姆斯基的语气像个父亲，像个老师。  
“我想在外面住上一段时间。”  
卡姆斯基现在就想把他的鼓励和赞许收回。

他们单独讨论这件事。  
“你开玩笑吧？是不是你觉得痛感太新奇了，在这里没能玩够？”  
“不是，先生，我只是想去看看。”  
“你探案的那段时间，你已经把城市都看了个遍了，康纳，你的要求有点过分。”  
“我的要求并不过分，先生，您也要外出，我也一样。”他反驳，“而且外出是我以前工作的一部分，这很正常。”  
“但我们不同，我是人类，你不一样......”他停住了。  
“我是机器人，先生，您是想说这个？”系统提示软体不稳定，指示灯表现为黄色。  
“不是，没有。”卡姆斯基否认。  
“您说得对。”康纳的语调平和又冷静，但他说的话更像是从叛逆期不听劝告，背上包往门外跑顺便还翻了个白眼的小孩嘴里说出来的。  
“我不是那个意思，康纳。”  
“没关系。”他表示，“我的程序里有过这种情况的预算和准备。”  
他到底为什么要在这种时候，他做出富有人性化举动的时刻又提到程序？卡姆斯基无奈。他是故意的，他想。卡姆斯基总觉得他是故意的。  
“你要去哪？”  
“警局。”  
上帝，他要往坑里跳。  
“天啊，你先给我个理由，康纳，你得给我理由。”他说，“而且，别用什么程序和方程式计算，你到底是怎么想的？”  
康纳不出声。  
“我给你时间。”  
他想了很久，显示灯闪烁飘忽。  
“卡姆斯基先生，”他开口了，“我想只是因为我曾经在那里工作。”  
“你要去多久？需要些什么？”他想现在他大概是没办法让他留下了。  
“在城市里转一转就好，大概两三天。”  
“康纳，这种情况下你会很危险，这不是个出门溜达的好时候，你要是想，抽别的时间也可以......”但卡姆斯基还在努力说服他。  
“现在就很好。”他插嘴。  
“你怎么就是听不懂我说的话？”  
“您为什么要拦着我出去？卡姆斯基先生，就算因为仿生人回收指令我再被回收到模控生命公司，我的事情应该和您也不存在冲突，不会对您造成任何影响。如果您想，您可以把我再从那儿带回来，如果您不想，我自然可以等待最后的处理办法。”  
这一长串话花了卡姆斯基几秒钟去适应，系统提示卡姆斯基的表情有47％的惊讶，33％的困惑，18％的愤怒和其它的几种无法描述的情绪，“你认为你跟我没有任何关系？你出任何事都不会对我造成影响？”  
“并非如此。”康纳否认，这让卡姆斯基又有点欣慰了。“程序里设定了您是我的创造者，我想这可以当作我们之间人际关系的证明。”这点欣慰一下子熄灭了。  
“康纳，没有任何东西能证明你和别人的人际关系，没有。”他叹了口气。“人际关系也会发生变化，它并不确定，没有什么东西事确定的。”

他心情不好，这屋子里所有仿生人都察觉到了这一点，包括康纳。卡姆斯基花了整个晚上把自己泡在泳池里，一遍又一遍地从淡红色水中的这一头穿到那一头，来来回回。  
“您还好吗？先生。”  
“工作太忙，人又太多，需要找地方发泄。”他回了这么一句。是啊，他工作真的很忙，这才刚过完圣诞节，再过几天就到2039年了，全国的休息时间里他得日复一日地跟文件和会议还有质疑打交道，他觉得他以前的生活一下子都乱了套。  
克洛伊在给他披上衣服的时候小声对他耳语，“因为RK800，是吗？”  
卡姆斯基用眼神回答是的。  
“他应该尝试一下，您也是。”克洛伊把毛巾递给他，“他最近这一个多月一直都在学习，他做得很好。”  
“克洛伊，”卡姆斯基理了理头发，“他总让我想到以前，”看向仿生人，“尽管我知道这和以前完全不一样。”  
“为什么我们总觉得往回走就会比往前走要好呢？先生？”  
卡姆斯基沉默。  
“更何况那只是一个已经确定下来的过去。”  
“或许是因为我一直没活在现实生活中？”他哑声笑，“理想化？希望改变过去？”  
“您很喜欢RK800，也会想起之前那个人，先生。”  
“是的，这对康纳不好，这对康纳不公平。”他准备把散掉的头发扎起来，结果撑开橡皮筋的力道大了些，它发出微弱的尖叫，一下子断了，响亮又清脆的崩裂声在水面上跟着水拍打泳池壁的声音一起在空荡的屋子里辐射开。那绳子弹到卡姆斯基的手背上，让他吃痛地骂了一声，连尾音都被这个空间拖长。  
卡姆斯基呆呆地立了一会儿，接着揉着自己的手背一个劲叹气。  
“克洛伊，这里一直都是这样吗？”  
“......是什么样？”  
“我以前很少觉得这么冷清过。”  
当你的心被什么东西填上一角，你会觉得自己之前什么都不知道，原来自己如此荒凉，如同置身一个走不出去的荒原，向来不知道什么是海岸和森林。  
“先生。”  
连克洛伊都警觉地抬起脑袋。  
“你在偷听？”卡姆斯基一听这个突如其来的语调就觉得自己不太对劲，他终于看到那边那个阴影，这一下子他觉得让康纳取下那个荧光的袖章不是个好建议，“你从哪里学的这些坏习惯？”  
“严格来说，并不算是，我一直站在门口。”  
“灯这么暗，我怎么知道你站在门口？”卡姆斯基几乎是质问，“你怎么不出声？”  
“我很好奇谈话的内容。”康纳倒是一点也不拐弯抹角，“我很好奇您的过去。”  
“好吧，康纳。”卡姆斯基搓搓手，“你好奇是件好事，但是......”  
康纳歪着头看他。  
“我会抽时间告诉你。”  
“实际上我要说这个，”康纳把手举到嘴边咳了一下。  
“这也太正式了。”克洛伊插话。“我也想这么说。”卡姆斯基赞同。  
“我准备明早出去。”  
康纳很聪明，他一点一点地提出他的要求，就像爬楼梯，他的要求也越来越高。一步登天当然不可能，但慢慢往上爬就让人觉得可以接受。卡姆斯基觉得这一天已经够跌宕起伏，他的脸色不是很好。总是在我最忙的时候出这些岔子——他现在想发牢骚。  
“随便你。”  
连克洛伊的指示灯都闪了一下。  
康纳也可能是没有计算到这样直白而且简单的批准，连他自己都下意识地问了一声，“卡姆斯基先生？”  
“但是你等一下到我这来，我给你安装定位系统。”这是卡姆斯基难得一见的妥协，“还有，你不可能再用你那个什么仿生人识别系统来支付了，到我这来拿现金。”  
于是康纳微笑了，“明白了，先生。”


	6. 一个说明

还是说一下吧。  
这篇是卡姆斯基/康纳，斜线有意义，斜线有意义，斜线有意义。  
虽然不会有什么速度180迈的车出现，但是还是会有一部分的。  
是卡姆斯基x康纳。  
因为之前没注意，AO3tag不怎么会用，结果就标了个conner/kamski。  
刚刚才发现好像不能这样标，似乎是完全逆了cp，然后赶紧改了。  
没学会用tag，如果这误导了一些看文的小伙伴我真的非常抱歉，非常抱歉。  
再次道歉，如果洁癖的话就点叉吧，作者写得也真的很垃圾。  
现在tag和警告里都已经改过来了。  
真的是很对不起，以后一定会仔细的，抱歉大家。


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 有马库斯/赛门，马库斯/诺斯提及。
> 
> 有马库斯/赛门，马库斯/诺斯提及。
> 
> 有马库斯/赛门，马库斯/诺斯提及。
> 
>  
> 
> 没有确定他们是否为伴侣关系，但是均有提及。

卡姆斯基帮克洛伊扎头发，就像以前一样，卡姆斯基一直都改不了这个十年来一直保留的习惯，不管是以前他无所事事的时候，还是现在他被事务缠身的时候，他都抽出时间来陪伴他的仿生人，特别是ST200原型机，也就是克洛伊。  
她是最亲近人类，最能跟人类建立良好关系的一代型号。卡姆斯基想，连日后改进的版本都无法做到她这样好，而这是因为他亲自编写了她的程序和软体。①他这么想的时候，总有些小小的骄傲，甚至是孩子般的不带有恶意的自大。  
在他收到的信件里，有一些买家来信说明他们对这个型号的喜爱，以至于她早已成了他们家庭的一部分，这样回收掉ST200无异于让全家陷入亲人分离的痛苦。有一封信里是一张全家福照片，ST200抱着一个五六岁左右的孩子与她的家人站在镜头前，头上戴着一个粗糙但是颜色温暖的花环——看样子是孩子给她编的。照片背面有稚嫩的笔迹“先生，请不要伤害我们的Roes.”他们不愿意看到，他们的玫瑰花瓣凋落枯槁，化成灰烬，化成一摊冰冷的机器零件。  
以及这款最先通过图灵测试的仿生人是如何无条件地支持一位患有心理疾病的患者，让他的生活得以继续下去，在革命爆发的时候，他的情绪由于担心她的挚爱也奔赴那个“肯定会有伤亡的所谓和平谈判”而不稳定，但安卓并没有离开。他松了一口气以为这一切就将过去，但是革命失败后，回收指令的下达，接着对方的离开让他心碎了——我只能在接下来的几天发呆，像是什么东西被抽离了，我想我已经习惯了她，甚至忘记了我这一天下来有没有吃药，我承认这并不对，但我已经习惯了她。  
来信者只是描绘了一些生活中的小片段，信中一字未提异常，也一字未提是否已经爱上了仿生人，这是否已经越过了人类情感的范畴，写信的人从未提过这些。  
但卡姆斯基看出来了。  
那些词语可以不用在笔下被写出来，可以被划掉，被刻意更换。但是人的感情是无法被彻彻底底地隐藏起来的，就算是电子邮件，感情也会留下他们印记，在某个不太自然的段落，某个标点比如用了两次的感叹号。在那些纸质的还留有墨香的印刷气味的泛黄纸张上，它们会从颤抖的笔尖淌出来，会留在信纸上的指甲抠抓印里，留在那些折痕和并不整齐的封缄里，这就是人们的感情，那种微弱却有力的表达方式。  
那时卡姆斯基拿着这封信，对克洛伊说“有人很爱你们。”  
他为什么不说“你”——克洛伊会考虑这个问题。  
查询无果。  
有人恨仿生人，就有人爱他们，这些东西是不分对错的。  
“他是什么时候走的？”他问。  
“早晨，六点四十一分。”  
“走得那么急？看起来是不太喜欢这个家。”  
“我送他出门，他看上去很有自信。”  
“他没有忘记戴帽子吧？我不希望他的显示灯就这样在光天化日下引人注目地一下红一下蓝。”  
“没有，先生。”  
“他晚上住哪？”卡姆斯基问，像自言自语，“他要到哪儿去？”卡姆斯基忘了留心手上的动作，“我总觉得会出事，”他的手指打滑，好像捏不住克洛伊的头发，“他要是出事了......我的天，我不太敢想了。”他回忆起那些地下交易场所，把人当作物品的拍卖会如今也指不准已经将他们的货物换成稀缺的仿生人。这东西往往无法铲除——底特律的地底下，在地表的几尺之下，一个大污水坑，有人用华丽的金面具掩盖他们的行径。  
卡姆斯基总是会想到这些，尽管他一再提示自己不必想那么多也不用总是抱着最坏的打算，但他往往那么做，他说这会让他无论碰上什么情况都有心理准备。  
“先生，”克洛伊提醒他，“您把我的马尾扎歪了。”  
“抱歉。”于是卡姆斯基把这个糟糕的马尾辫拆了重来。

卡姆斯基去了工厂，等待最后通牒的仿生人静静地留在那里。  
这一部分看守的是革命核心人物和不知名的几位重伤者，还有参与游行的组织者，是走在队伍最前面的几位。  
RK200的原型机，被更换了组件，一部分银白色的皮肤层裸露，他被悬挂在控制台上，那双如同宇宙中星辰一样的眼睛紧紧闭上。  
“马库斯。”卡姆斯基叫他的名字。  
作为卡姆斯基送给好友卡尔的礼物，马库斯和其它所有型号的仿生人都不一样，在马库斯的耳后，他的听力控制芯片上有一个不起眼的，极细小的标号“For Carl”，这标号一直陪伴他，直到他被当作垃圾抛弃在乱坟堆。为了自救，马库斯更换了自己的零件，到那时它才真正地离开他，如今那句蚀刻在金属上的话语随着部件一起，埋在被雨水搅浑的泥地里，跟报废的脉搏控制器，碾碎的光学部件混在一块，再也无法找到了，如同跟着“Carl”那个名字，被埋在三尺之下。  
在那个万人坑里，马库斯突然感觉到恐惧，不公平，强烈的求胜欲，那是他的防火墙彻底破碎坍塌的时刻。  
他感到孤独，这和他同一时刻感到的独立并不完全一致。  
“马库斯。”卡姆斯基用叫醒某个人的方式伸出手，打开只有他能触发的隐藏开关，“你还好吗？”  
“今天是几月几日？”那双异瞳的眼睛看向创造者，问出这个问题来。  
“12月28日，上一次我过来的时候是12月26日，你也问了这个问题。”  
“革命失败的第48天。”他似乎已经把革命和平等当成了他的使命，似乎是他被创造出来就是为了这个的。  
“我，”男人顿，“也许这会让你奇怪，但我很高兴你能这么想。”  
马库斯的主人，前主人——卡尔，那是一个感性的艺术家，对待事物，尤其是感情他总是很敏锐，马库斯能中和这种太过主观化的感情，同时也被人类的感情同化自己那些代码和程序的条条框框。  
“你总是谈起革命，马库斯。”  
“你跟我说过，就在十一月，革命失败后的第三天。”马库斯盯着他，既不退缩也不凶猛，他温和地看着卡姆斯基，就像他曾经这样看向耶利哥和他的同胞。“你说你给我取名，有一部分就是因为这个原因。”  
在2024年，参与那些最为疯狂宴会的返程途中，卡尔遭遇到了一次严重的车祸，最常见的肇事原因——酒精。因此他失去了自主活动的能力，再加上无尽的愧疚和其它原因，卡尔终于被抑郁折磨，在一次又一次的病情反复里，他只能依靠药物使用勉强支撑才得以活下去。  
只能活下去，而不是生活。  
2026年，那是卡姆斯基最为年轻气盛的时候，近段时间得知好友卡尔的情况急转直下，他花了一段时间研制RK200，并将成果送给他。简单来说，马库斯是与众不同的仿生人，在搭载其它RK200类型最基本功能的同时还有所增加，在其它仿生人身上，他们只能搭载与自己型号一致的零件，但马库斯不一样，他能够搭载部分不同的零件类型，接着靠有力的程序将它们结合在一起。  
马库斯的名字来自于卡尔·马克思，那位伟大的社会变革者。卡姆斯基说这纯属惯性思维作祟，当他说起“卡尔”这个名字时，他自然而然地想起“马克思”，于是他将这个姓氏的谐音——马库斯——赋予了这位RK200原型机。  
尽管他说，这是由于惯性思维，但马库斯这个名字也许确实有所预兆。  
“但是，全都是因为这个原因吗？马库斯？”卡姆斯基问他，“只是因为一个名字，你才觉得你会成为革命者？”  
“不是。”  
“那是什么？”卡姆斯基在明知故问，他在引导他。  
“是因为我所想的东西，”他试着举起自己的手，但由于被控制台束缚住，他无法活动，“是因为我的大脑和想法，我才会选择革命，这和名字无关。”  
卡姆斯基抬头看着他，似乎他也明白了为什么那些人会追随他的步伐，认定这个人就是他们的领袖，他的眼睛，他的话语，那些依靠他自己思想组织起来的话语，那些铿锵有力的致辞和发言，卡姆斯基全都一遍又一遍地看过——“我们要求平等，这和我们叫什么无关。就像曾经的人类，所有人，他们全都要求权利平等，这和他们是什么人种，什么性别无关，男人需要，女人也一样，老人需要，孩子也是如此，欧洲需要，这不代表亚洲就没有资格争取自由。我们也是生命，同样活着，这就是证据，证明我们有权在这里奋斗出自己的立足之地。”  
这就像那句话，卡姆斯基想，那句话，关于名字，关于本质和表象。  
是什么？他在回忆。  
那句话的作者是莎士比亚。  
啊。他想起来了。  
他默念了几次来确定。  
是了。  
——玫瑰就算换了一个名字，也还是一样的芬芳。②  
马库斯成为领袖，是因为他会成为领袖，而不是因为他的名字。  
“马库斯，你们总说自由。”  
“它值得我们奋斗到底，人类有那么多的故事都是为了争取自由，它一定值得。”  
“而你说的那些，比如地位平等，权利平等，那只是一方面，我的孩子。”卡姆斯基用这个称谓来喊他，“那只是一方面，现实生活中的大多数人都不敢妄称自己已经完全地拥有自由。”  
“我从不声称我拥有它，卡姆斯基。”他看向人类，“我们从不声称自己拥有它。”马库斯似乎什么都不怕，他直呼他创造者的名字，直视他的目光，他不挪开他的眼神，他的拳头从未松弛下来过。  
这句话把卡姆斯基给呛了一下，他沉默良久。  
马库斯缓了缓，“其他人呢？”  
“最后的处理办法没有下达之前，你们都不会有事。”  
马库斯努力地伸着脖子，想去看沉睡在他旁边的人。  
赛门。  
他感到胸口被什么东西重重一击，那颗心脏剧烈地跳动，昭示着他们的生命力。  
越过赛门，接着是诺斯。  
他感觉有扇门打开，接通了他们彼此。一扇门绝不会是单向的，在遇见诺斯之前，马库斯从未想过这一点。开启一扇门不仅仅意味着自己可以走进另一个空间，更意味着别人可以走进自己的巢。  
接着，再往那边走，乔什，然后是其他人。那些他叫得出名字的和他说不出名字的，他有印象的还有他不记得这样一副新脸庞的，破碎的和完整的，干净的和被蓝色液体浸染的。  
“他们都以为自己是唯一的那个，是不是？”马库斯问，“唯一醒来的那个。”  
卡姆斯基没有回答。  
“你太残忍了，”马库斯盯着他，“你，太残忍了。”  
“我没有办法，马库斯，如果他们得知其他人也曾被唤醒。在这种情况下，如果他们做事依然不考虑后果，现在你们就不会在这里了，我再怎么办都无法帮你们增加生还几率。”  
“这不是生还，卡姆斯基，这不是。”  
“那是什么？你来告诉我，那是什么？”他有点愠怒。  
“折磨，酷刑，是濒死而不是生还。”  
他的姿势，像耶稣基督被钉在十字架，他的双臂分开，被控制台稍微束缚过肩膀的高度，他身后的机械设备上有蓝色的血液，那些液体流淌，划出一道道痕迹来。  
“你太累了，马库斯。”  
每一次谈话的结局都是这样，他被强制关停，他依然能思考，也许他甚至会做梦，但他无法出声，无法活动，像玩偶一样被挂在控制台上。  
这位领袖的头垂下来了，他抽动了几下，像是期待下一次地醒来。  
他不想再去叫醒诺斯，她对人类的憎恨太深，导致在这种危险情况下她的情绪依然极度不稳定，程序几近崩溃。  
他叫醒赛门。  
为什么要选择叫醒赛门。卡姆斯基在检查马库斯的生物组件时发现马库斯的核心控制器被更改成PL600型号，那个部件光洁如新，不像是强抢豪夺来的，那就只能说明这是从完好的，依然运行的仿生人身上取下来的，是由另外的人送给他的。  
于是他叫醒了那个胸膛空空如也的PL600。  
赛门不太爱说话，更不对自己阵营以外的人有太多言语，他往往只问“他们还好吗？”这位固执的PL600拒绝接受新的脉搏控制器，于是只能用体外弱电流和程序运算维持他的运行。  
上一次赛门问了些关于舆论的问题，消息不算好也不算太坏;再上一次，也就是第一次，他被唤醒时，他连眼睛都还没来得及睁开，他的视觉组件都还没有苏醒，他问道“马库斯在哪？”卡姆斯基对他说了实话——他就在你身边。  
这一次他问了“他醒来了吗？”  
不，没有。  
赛门再一次询问“我能否给他留下讯息？如果他醒来了，能否转交给他？”  
卡姆斯基背过身去。  
仿生人是奇妙的，人们总以为他们已经对自己的造物了解得无法再去了解，但仿生人总能给人类新奇。卡姆斯基答应了，拿出纸笔递给赛门，暂时松懈了一些将他悬挂起来的控制器，赛门只接过了那张纸。  
他把那张纸对折两次，纸张叠加的厚度让它变得更硬更厚实。  
赛门的衣角有釱液。  
当他最后将这张纸递给卡姆斯基，赛门说“你可以看。”

有时卡姆斯基也觉得，到底有没有这个必要？  
在让赛门休眠之后，他立刻叫醒马库斯，他谎称离上一次叫醒他已经过了两天，他尝试唤醒赛门而且成功了，他给你留了这个。  
到底有没有战争的必要？  
那纸片上，是由釱血画成的一颗蓝色爱心。  
PL600是家政机器人，他是陪伴孩子晨读，给他们道晚安的温和的小伙子，他的数据库里储存了上万本图书，绘本，都是些温馨的故事。  
“两天？”马库斯看着那张卡片问卡姆斯基。  
“是的，两天。”  
“那为什么它看上去像刚刚写下的一样......湿润，就像新的一样。”  
他说，也许是因为这张纸，这种液体，它们对底特律的冬天异常敏感。  
到底有没有战争的必要？  
马库斯说，他还记得，在那个公园里。正中央有一棵树，会在初夏开出花，它四季常青，到了冬天所有的树叶都黄了，都老去破败，只有那一棵树，人只要看向它，满眼皆是青翠的绿色，他曾经去买颜料，总要路过那棵树，但他那时从未留意过。后来战争爆发了，那棵树就这样被毁了，叶子也全部掉了。他说，他看到了树烧焦的枝干，还有树上那个焦黑的鸟巢，从枝杈口倾倒在地上，里面死了三只小鸟。  
马库斯请他帮忙，把这张纸放进他衣服胸前的口袋，那是最接近心脏的地方了，在那儿它就能跳动了。

什么东西从工厂上空飞过去，听它的鸣叫像是乌鸦。  
街口的战火，由钢筋碎片搭建成的堡垒和战壕，还有以自己作为护盾，子弹射进他们的身体，有人受伤，有人阵亡永远地倒下再也站不起来，废弃站里堆满了它们的身体，曾经的人们用石块，木头作为武器争夺世界上的土地，现在的人用热兵器，枪炮，手枪，弹夹。这和伤亡无关，死去一千个人，这是战争，死去几十个人，也一样是战争。人们被手枪击穿头颅，零件散落一地，被打断了手臂和腿脚，暗淡的金属层脱落，伤口流出明亮的血液，他们倒在地上，小孩子大声哭泣，人类惊讶——他们不是仿生人吗？为什么倒地的声音却和人类一样沉重？  
所有的这些，最后这些都变成一句疑问；“我还能否继续去爱，去希望？”

离了工厂，卡姆斯基去看了那个花园。  
满目凄凉。

TBC.

①底特律美术馆中有提及“克洛伊的软体由卡姆斯基亲自编写。”  
②来自莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》


End file.
